Red Line Trouble
by Timcanpy
Summary: Lavi got a warning by Officer Kanda. Lavi was... in a mental state because he took the wrong medicine. Naturally, he was out. While Lavi was "driving", something strange happened to Lavi. -ONESHOT- Not a good summary… This is a stupid story...


**Disclaimer: **_Bleh... says who__m__ I can make __the original D.Gray-Man__. That can__not__ be possible for me. I got something else in mind, but I still love the story!_

**Summary: **_Lavi got a warning by Officer Kanda. Lavi was... in a mental state because he took the wrong medicine. Naturally, he was out. While Lavi was "driving", something strange happened to Lavi. -ONESHOT- (Not a good summary…)_

**Rated:**_ T for Teens. I enjoy rated T. :)_

**Small warning:** _This WAS meant to be stupid and retarded... So... do not review this when it ACTUALLY says it is stupid and retarded. It is aright. o.o_

**HUGE ****WARNING: **_Don't try this at home, or in the streets. You __will__ get in trouble. __Moreover,__ I hope you are lucky enough if there w__ere__ a few cars in the highway... and always take your medicine if you do..._

**A/N:**_ When I was on my wetpaint, I thought of something random... __In addition,__ I was feeling really random. I kept thinking about a car though..._ _And... this story doesn't really makes sences... This happened at night too..._

* * *

**Red Line Trouble.**

Lavi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……

Allen: What?

Lavi: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Allen: What the hell...

Lavi: AAARRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh...

Allen: ...

Both are inside a car.

Lavi: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGggggggggggggggg...

Allen: Lavi... start the car already...

The car isn't moving or the engine running. Just the wheel turning.

Lavi: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... (He is trying to make a car noise... in a weird way.)

Allen starts dropping a sweat: Um... okay...

Lavi: Nooooooooooooooooooo...

Allen: ...

Officer Kanda comes in the scene.

Kanda places flashlight on Lavi's face: Is something wrong idiots?

Lavi shields eyes: AHHHHHHH BRIGHT!! TOOOOOOOO BRIGHT!!

Allen sounds sleepy: ... Can you start the car now?

Lavi shakes head: NO! IF I DO that, THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE BRIGHT!

Kanda: ... excuse me idiots, is everything all right here?

Lavi: Idiot! I'm a girl! (He thought Kanda said he was an "it".)

Kanda: ... I'm sorry "ma'am", but were you drinking?

Lavi: why would I drink? them are nasty! I think.

Allen: I would agree there.

Kanda: Okay, but why are you parking on the red line?

Car is on the red line where it says "NO PARKING, FIRE LINE"

Allen: I tried to convince him, but Lavi here would not start the car AND he keeps making weird noises.

Kanda: ... I can tell... Anyways, I am giving you a warning to start the car now and leave okay.

Kanda pats on the door where Lavi is sitting and turns off the flashlight.

Lavi: Why? You are not my mother.

Kanda is a guy, but Lavi is seeing things in a different way.

Kanda: ... Do you want to be arrested?

Lavi smiled: Do you want to get shot?

Kanda: What?

Allen: Oh boy...

Kanda: "Ma'am" step out the car now.

Kanda was about to move away, but Lavi quickly opened the door and hit Kanda.

Lavi: Sorry, but I got somewhere else to go!

Lavi closes door and finally starts the car.

Lavi: bye!

Allen: I'm dead for sure...

Kanda grew sparks and quickly gets on his car and chases Lavi's car.

Lavi went to highway, and drives about 70mph.

Kanda did the same.

Lavi: No way in hell I can let you get me!!

Allen says in a calm voice: Lavi... did you REALLY ate the medicine you were suppose to?

Lavi thought: What medicine?

Allen stared: O-M-G... (Oh my God and yes that sure know how to text.)

Lavi: er... what...?

Allen's spark came out: YOU DIDN'T EAT IT DID YOU!!

Lavi: IT RAN OUT!!

Allen: WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ME BEFORE WE LEFT?!

Lavi: I DON'T KNOW!!

Allen: HOW SHOULD YOU NOT KNOW WHEN YOU SAW IT WAS GONE?! THE DOCTOR SAID TO CALL RIGHT AWAY IF YOU RAN OUT!!

Lavi: I FORGOT HIS NUMBER!!

Allen starts hitting Lavi: IT WAS ON THE BOTTLE DENSE ONE!!

Car starts going crazy. Luckily, there weren't many cars around, so Lavi speed things up to 90mph.

Lavi: ALLEN STOP!! I'M GOING CRAZY NOW!!

Allen: I DON'T CARE!! I'M DYING ANYWAYS!!

Lavi: NO, YOU WON'T!! LENALEE WON'T ACCEPT THAT!!

Allen: SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE FOR OTHERS?!

Lavi: JUST NOW!!

Allen stops hitting him: PULL OVER!!

Lavi: WHY?!

Allen turns bright green and cups his mouth with two hands: Because I think I am feeling sick...

Lavi got shocked and actually did: Oh shit!! Why is the speed limit 120mph?!

Allen: What?

Lavi hit the brakes hard and the speed limit shrank to 50mph, then they heard a snap.

Lavi: ... What was that?

Allen: IDIOT YOU BROKE THE BRAKES!!

Lavi screams like a girl : I'M GOING TO DIE!!

Allen covers ears: That's what I said...

Kanda on the other hand, slows down a little and hit their car with a speed limit of 70mph.

--

At the hospital.

Allen: I'm going to kill Lavi AFTER I am fixed... I can't tell Master this... OR Lenalee...

Lavi in a different room: I can feel a dark aura stabbing me from a different room...

Kanda in a different room: Those bitches will die... MARIE STOP LAUGHING AND CHIEF TIEDOLL STOP DRAWING A PICTURE OF ME INJURED!! DAISAYA STOP POKING MY CAST!!

-The End-

* * *

_... Seriously, do __not__ try this anywhere. By the way, in Lavi's place, the person was actually a girl. The rest were guys. The original characters were Lavi - Black, Allen - White, Kanda - Police. Thanks for reading. Please send reviews about my mental, random story! :P_


End file.
